M16A1 AP Mine
The M16A1 Anti-Personnel Mine was the first type of planted explosive to be featured in the Combat Arms, followed by the Claymore and Hornet. Overview Mines are planted on the ground with the fuses (the prongs and central fuse are different fuses) completely or partially exposed. Once a player steps on the fuse, the mine leaps into the air (somewhat like a Bouncing Betty) and explodes at head level. A single mine deals a potentially semi fatal amount of damage up to a maximum of 100 HP. The mine can be triggered prematurely by shooting it from a distance or damaging it in any way or form. Depending on the surface a mine is planted on, it may only have its fuse exposed, or be completely visible to all players. Note that the M16A1 AP Mine has approximately 50 HP 0 AP, so any weapon that deals under 50 raw damage according to the arsenal will not trigger the mine. This is useful to know for "priming" the mines, especially in quarantine. Mines happen to have larger explosion radius when stacked up, as when compared to mines that are planted alone. The mine became much more lethal after the 02-03-10 Patch, which cause mines not to activate if stepped on by teammates, and even yourself. If tripped, however, the mines will hurt the original planter, the enemy, but not the original planter's teamates. Teammates can see the friendly mines as it is identified by a green arrow pointing to the position of the mine. However, they may still be tripped by bullets and other explosives from either side of the conflict. See Mine Strategies for more information. Mines have a cosmetic variant called the Mine In The Box. This allows players to equip two sets of mines. Strategies Flag spots are not listed here, as they do not count as mine spots. Junk Flea: *Top of any staircase. *Bottom of either staircases. *Around corners. *The tunnel. *In doorways. Snow Valley: *Top of any staircase. *Top of any ladder. *Bomb sites. *Doorways to the tunnel. *Camping spots. *Between the boulder and fence in Alpha spawn. Pump Jack: *The top of stairs. *Inside trains. *On the boxes leading up to upstairs. *In entrances, usually the more narrow ones. Warhead: *Bomb sites, specifically under sliding doors. *Top of ladders. *In doorways where players normally don't go. *Inside the vent. *Near common camping spots. Gray Hammer: *Bomb sites, specifically where mines blend in and in doorways. *At the top of ladders. *Top of stairs or ramps. *Alpha's spawn point, behind steps to outside sewage river. *Near boxes or crates. *Top or bottom of narrow entrances and exits. Sand Hog: *Bomb sites, specifically spread around the bomb. *On ledge after Alpha ascends the ramp and turns left. *Around snipers for a fun kill. *Camping spots. Cold Seed: *Top of stairs. *Top of ladders. *Behind objects. Brushwood: *Atop the plane. *Alpha's spawn. *Hiding spots. Waverider: *Atop ladders. *Atop stairs. *In houses and the unfinished lighthouse. *On ledges (in the alley area to the left and right of the town square) leading to rooftops. *On the roof. Two Towers: *Atop ladders. *Atop stairs. *In windows. *On the roof. *In rooms that must be passed through to move on. *In small gaps players love to go. Rattlesnake: *In the top of the tower. *Anywhere in the field. *In the conjoining room of the main building. Death Room: *Anywhere in the hall. *By the automatic doors. *Bottom and top of stairs. Showdown: *In the alleyways. *In the open field. Overdose: *Top of ladders. *In vents. *Staircases. *At entrance to the safe room office above water room. *Under the water in the water room. *At entrance to alpha base (when the enemy players have been effectively pressured to camp in their spawn).. *Bravo side entrance to the water room. *Vent above Alpha base. *Area beneath the walk way that can be shot down. *Door ways. *Safe room entrances. *Office above to the Alpha base. These mines are usually destroyed by grenades of either teams. Grave Digger: *Exit of Alpha and Bravo bases. *Underground by the boxes hidden below water. *The tunnel in the middle of the map. *At the bottom of staircase and at top of staircase. Vertigo: *On the stairs of the bases. *The alleyways on the side. Oil Rig: *In the ventilation area near Bravo site. *On top of the ladder in the ventilation area. *Around the corner of the cafe stairs leading to Alpha site's balcony. *In Alpha's side balcony doorway. *On the catwalk on both sides of Bravo site. *In the stairs leading to Alpha site's roof. Variants Trivia *Since mines are the only non-Specialist weapons that stay on the ground after use, many people use them in movies or screenshots to symbolize letters or pictures. Sometimes, they just set off a chain of fireworks by making a large line of mines across maps. *The nickname is known as the "Bouncin' Betty" or "Bouncing Betty" known to the German soldiers and US troops in World War II. *After the 3-31-10 Patch, Mines can now be used in Fireteam. *A full blow of 12+ mines on a Super Spy can kill him. Unless he or she was already weakened, 9 mines or less will not be able to kill. *Players can run faster by wielding mines than with a M9 knife or a M11 Tactical Knife. *In Spy Hunt, your first mine will almost always disappear after the Super Spy is chosen. A list of reasons why can be found here. *There is a glitch where the mine sets off but deals no damage. *Due to the 7-26-10 Patch, You can no longer "Quickswitch" Mines. However, the same method will still allow mines to be placed quicker, by removing the slow drawback motion. **However in the 19th of September, 2012 patch mines have regained their ability to quickswitch for faster planting. *Mines are often ghosted nowadays, so don't be surprised to see mines popping up randomly. *One lucky winner in Snow Valley won a photo contest by using mines (enemy mines from friends or so) to make a phrase saying, "CA ROCKS GO CALI I LUV U". *If mines are placed correctly in Roadkill in the opposing team's truck sniping position, they are glitched to invincibility and cannot be shot through, making it so that the enemy can't snipe at you. Also, if you place them in Waverider in the chimneys and set them, they become glitched into mid air. *When mines are sticking out of the ground or flying in the air, one can see the words "MINE ANTI-PERSONNEL MINE" on it. * When used, the player's character says "Planting a mine!" Media M16A1 AP Mine Close-Up.jpg|A close-up view of the M16A1 AP Mine. Greenbeem.jpg|The new locator for friendly mines. Category:Support Weapons Category:Explosive Category:Weapons Category:GP Weapons Category:GP Standard Category:2008 Category:Mine Category:Guns Needing Animations Category:Reloaded-Common